


Brandeis, Lapis, Ultramarine, Electric

by Tokomi



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Kylo's life, M/M, colourful fiction, tagging short fics is the worst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Next challenge, this time: colours!





	

**Author's Note:**

> My colour: 
> 
> My beta: [Destimushi - check out her works <3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi)

Kylo Ren hated blue.

And he had many, many good reasons to do so. It was the colour of lightsabers used in the Academy set up by his uncle, Luke Skywalker. The Jedi Knights seemed to love that hue, it was a symbol of peace, serenity, harmony, and other stupid trash from the Jedi Code; Ren despised it all with a burning passion.

The sky was a deep blue the day his father's Millennium Falcon took off, the craft becoming smaller and smaller until it turned into a tiny dot, eventually disappearing completely. He didn't know back then that he wouldn’t be seeing his dad again for many years, and when they finally meet, it would be their last time. 

He hated the blue of the night sky when he couldn't sleep and stared through the window for hours, hoping for his father to come back.

The blue of blueprints scattered all around mother's room, every time he came to her and asked if she would play with him. She was always too busy plotting something for the New Republic. All this political nonsense was more important than her own son.

Boring blue milk for breakfast in an indigo painted kitchen. Sickly sweet and sticky but apparently healthy and cheap.

Dark, oxford blue of his shadow. His best and only friend. No one understood him. Children and adults feared his talent with the Force. No one listened to him when he told them about all these terrifying voices in his head, telling him to join the Dark Side and seek revenge.

But... the colour didn't stop haunting him. Even after he joined the First Order, whose colours were red and black, he still had to deal with that hateful blue.

The sapphire blaster bolt which he stopped in mid-air during the attack by rebel pilot in a village while searching for a map. If it wasn't for the Force and his sharp reflexes, he would be dead.

The azure lightsaber wielded by Rey gave him this awful scar. And it was his grandfather's weapon before he found the one true path to the Dark Side.

Teal uniforms of senior officers passing him by in the halls of Finalizer. The blue background of the messages sent through a communicator on his data-pad. Navy ink of the pen he had to use to sign all the papers for the general.

Kylo could swear on his grandfather's helmet that Hux painted his own quarters in the most intense cobalt to annoy him every time Hux called him over to scold him for destroying computers.

And even right now the cold, blue eyes of general Armitage Hux were staring at Kylo. He hated his perfect composure and coolness.

"What's up, Ren? Feeling blue?" Hux smirked.

Kylo couldn't fight with it any longer. He gave up all the anger and hatred and let himself sink in the deep ocean of Armitage's blue eyes.  
Yet he didn't drown.  
Instead, together they made a passionate shade of purple.


End file.
